


Friends? Friends.

by orphan_account



Series: Giveaway Fics. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe knows she has to obey her parents, but she plans on doing the opposite, and meets the unexpected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois
Series: Giveaway Fics. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Friends? Friends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenSmilingBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSmilingBird/gifts).



> Gift fic for the giveaway. You asked for Chlodrien <3 I enjoyed writing this! Thank you!

* * *

The first thought that popped into Chloe’s mind when she was shoved in front of Adrien in front of her mother for the sake of “connections” was, _ Oh no, he’s cute _ .

“Go on, Chlorine. Where are your manners?” Her mother scoffed and Chloe bit her lip to hold back the tears, “No slouching. Greet the boy like I taught you to greet everyone, Chloride. Don’t embarrass me.”

Chloe knew she was supposed to befriend the boy because her daddy wanted his father as his own friend. Her mother was already his friend, but her father needed him, too. Chloe didn’t understand why, but they told her she was the only thing that would allow that. Chloe batted her eyelashes and won over Adrien’s father, allowing her to be Adrien’s first and only friend.

She didn’t expect Adrien’s appearance to mean anything. At six, her father had taught her that people were ruthless and appearances were deceiving. 

She had no intention of remaining his friend, but as she stood in front of him in silence, while their parents talked, his green eyes reflected something much deeper and profound than anything she’d ever seen. He captivated her, and she felt something bubbling inside when he grinned up at her, as she looked down at him to meet his eager eyes. 

He offered her a hand, and she hesitated, before taking his into her tiny, gloved one. “My name is Adrien. What’s yours?”

She frowned and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, before remembering what her mother told her about wrinkles. His voice was warm like the milk Jean heated up for her when she had nightmares and welcoming. She was expecting him to be cold and dreary, but he was the antithesis of everything she had been expecting. 

“Chloe.”

“Your teddy is pretty.” Adrien reached for it, but Chloe held it closer to her chest. She wasn’t used to sharing, and she wasn’t about to start now. “Do you want me to show you mine? Come.”

He took her by the hand before she could protest, and led her up the stairs, away from their parents. 

“My mommy says it’s bad for me to go with strangers.” 

“Well,” Adrien opened his room door for her with a bit of struggle and motioned for her to go inside, “we’re not strangers, are we? We’re friends now.”

“ _ Friends _ .”

It was a word unfamiliar to Chloe, as she had met people and their children from all over the world at her daddy’s parties, but none had ever intrigued Chloe in the way that made her actively seek out their friendship.

But  _ Adrien _ ? A  _ friend _ ?   
  


“My teddy’s brown. It’s not yellow like yours, but you can hold him, if you’d like.” Adrien held his ragged, brown bear towards her and Chloe backed away, wrinkling her nose as she noticed the way it was falling apart.

“Mom taught me to share with others.”

“Here.” Chloe shoved her own bear into his arms instead and took his as it fell to the floor. She would do him a favor and get rid of it, so no one else would have to keep the awful-

“It smells like flowers. It smells like  _ you _ .” Adrien pressed his face against the fur and Chloe paused, to see that he genuinely liked her teddy. “I like flowers  _ and  _ you.”

“Chlorine, I will be late to a photoshoot if you don't hurry up. Stop wasting everyone’s time.” Her mother's heels were clicking closer to the room, and Chloe forgot all about her disdain for the torn bear. She was too distracted by the words he had just mumbled.

“Friends?” Chloe straightened up as she heard the door open and her mother was coming closer to whisk her away.

“Friends.” Adrien nodded in response, “I can’t wait to see you again.”

* * *


End file.
